FullMetal Goldfish
by The Evil Obvious
Summary: Ever wonder why Ed had that strange bowl on his head at the beginning of the movie? because i sure as hell did! this is my interpretation of why Edward Elric might put a bowl on his head. This is total crack! insane!Ed


**YO! Well this is just a very random story of that mysterious bowl! please note that i am not the best at grammar and spelling so you really don't have to tell me, i already know! tried my best with this one though, re-read it and everything. *beams proudly***

* * *

Al looked worriedly around. Their mission had not been going very well and Ed had started acting a little strange.

"Brother? Where are you brother?" Al walked through the large castle that was randomly in the middle of an ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ed started running in circles gasping for air. His head felt light and he was starting to get really dizzy, though he wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or the fact that he was running in circles. Either way he promptly fell on his ass and gripped at his throat.

His eye scanned the room, looking for anything that would help. Then he spotted it. His eyes lit up and he stumbled over to the object that would save his life. He quickly put the large round object on his head and let the air rush into his lungs.

He started laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground.

"Glub glub glub!" he joyfully cried, while flopping around on the ground.

* * *

Al heard his brothers cheerful cries and quickly rushed in the direction they were coming from. When he reached his destination he found a rather odd scene.

"Brother?" he asked as he watched his brother flop around like a fish out of water.

"Glub glub glub! AL I FINALLY FOUND MY HOME!" he cried standing up and running into the opposite wall.

Al sighed, Ed must really have cracked this time.

"brother? Are you alright?" Al asked worry could be heard quite clearly in his voice, "why do you have a bowl on your head?"

Ed stood up and spun around so that he was now facing a large pipe that was protruding from a wall for no apparent reason.

"this bowl is keeping me alive Al! with out it I wouldn't be able to breath!" he exclaimed while waving his arms at the pipe.

"oh! Is there no oxygen in this castle? I wonder what could be causing that!" al asked looking around.

"no silly brother! There's air! It's just since I'm a goldfish and all, I need a bowl to survive!" Ed said and then proceeded to flop on the ground once more.

"Brother! What are you talking about? Goldfish don't need a bowl to breath, they need water! And anyways you're a human being! "

"I am?" Ed stopped flopping for a moment and stared hard at a door in the corner of the room, "then why am I in the ocean?"

"you aren't in the ocean! We're just in a castle that was built in the middle of the ocean and some how has managed not to erode away."

Ed stood up and opened the door, there was a man standing just on the other side who gave them both a very strange look. Ed took one look at the man and went crashing in the opposite direction.

"RUN AWAY AL! IT'S DRACULA!"

Al just watched his brother run into some pillars and walls until he found his way into the ventilation system.

The man gave Al a questioning glance, Al just shrugged.

"sooo….what was with him?" the man asked.

"he's been under a lot of stress lately, I think it's best that we just ignore him till he calms down. Sadly this isn't the first time this has happened.

"oh….well I have a bomb, why don't I show you how uranium can be used for genocide!" the man said proudly. Al just shrugged and followed the man into the next room. This room had many strangely sharp and dangerous looking objects in it but the thought of his life being threatened with these objects did not seem to occur to the ever-so-innocent Al and he proceeded to be captured by the mad scientist.

* * *

**be honest when you tell me what you think, flame, don't flame. i don't really care just so long as i get some reviews, PLEASE!! *shiney eyes* **

**reader: ewwwwwww you ain't pretty! get outa my face!**

**me: WAHHHHHHH!  
**


End file.
